On a touch panel terminal such as a smartphone, a multi-touch gesture operation for changing distance between two fingers while touching a display screen with the two fingers is common as an operation for enlarging or reducing an image displayed on the display screen.
However, there is a problem that such an operation cannot be used when an image displayed on a display screen is enlarged or reduced using a pointing device, such as a mouse, on a terminal other than the touch panel terminal.